How can you love a fake like me?
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: How can a plush toy; a merciless chain; a fake deserve love? How? Oz x Gilbert One-Shot story.


_**So this is my new Pandora Hearts fanfic. The Oz x Gilbert pairing is a guilty pleasure for me; and ever since I read chapter 78 of the manga I couldn't help myself from writing a fic about this pair. It is set in the chapter 78-79 of the manga. X3 If you haven't read the manga and do not want to be spoiled about this scene then I would suggest reading the chapter first and then read this.~ **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy~!**_

_**Pairing: Oz x Gilbert (or Gilbert x Oz if you prefer it this way~)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts; but I wouldn't mind owning Gilbert. *.***_

"I am nothing. Just a fake. Can't you understand that?" Oz had screamed at the top of his lungs. A smile was growning on Gilbert's face. "And what is fake?" His face was gleaming. Oz was stunned; staring at Gilbert with his emerald green eyes wide open. " I do not care if you are B-Rabbit. I do not care if you fake. I just want to be with you. The _real _you. The person I've known for the past 15 years. I just want you to be you..Oz." Oz's frail figure froze. _**"I want that that one day; when we grow older that you will be able to call me Oz. Just Oz." Gilbert had smiled. "Hai*, ma- Oz-bochan." **_Now after all those years Gilbert was able to call him by that name.

Gilbert was still smiling; radiating positive energy. Oz had never seen Gil like that. It had always seemed like a dark aura was always around Gilbert; following him wherever he was; making him look depressed. But now; today Oz came to experience something entirely different. And it was so beautiful. " You are an idiot." Oz murmured. "Huh?" Gilbert frowned pretending to not have understood what his master had just said. Tears started forming in Oz's eyes; streaming down his now slightly blushing cheeks. "You are an IDIOT!" A laugh escaped from Gilbert's lips. "I may be an idiot; but I always want to be by your side; Oz." _Again he had called him Oz. He liked the sound of Gil's voice saying his name. It was definately soothing. But still..._"You lost an arm for me; I am causing so much pain. Why do you keep staying by my side when to only thing I do is hurting you?" Gilbert left out a sigh. " Your sole existance makes me happy." Oz kneeled down and held both his legs tightly; crushing his back on the ice-cold wall. A waterfall of tears was running down his face; his emerald green eyes were now red and puffy.

This scene made Gilbert's heart break into million pieces. It was heartbreaking; seeing his master in a state like that. Crushed; afraid of the world; shattered and so fragile. Even though not admitting it, Gilbert was in love with him. Madly and deeply in love. He wanted to do something; anything that would make Oz look like his cheerful, sometimes annoying self. Yes, Oz was indeed sometimes annoying but Gilbert loved even that. He loved every piece that completed Oz's personality. Every single bit of him. Because love never detects any faults- or better _**true **_love never detects any possible faults. And Gilbert's love for Oz was real and pure. From the first time he had met him; from the first time he had told him _**"It is the master's job to be sure that his servant is fine." **_he had fallen in love with him. He smiled at the reminiscence of this words.

Gilbert kneeled down too; hugging his master with his one hand. The only reason he may be wanting his other hand, the one he had made Raven burn, was to be able to fully hug this fragile; pale figure underneath him. Oz's body froze once again, unable to move, feeling surprised by Gilbert's actions. But after some time he found himself responding to Gilbert's warm embrace. He smelled so nice. Like cigarette and _**cinamon. **_He let his smaller body snuggle against the soothing warmness Gilbert's body provided him. He had always been in love with Gilbert; his best friend; his loyal servant. But he was never able to tell him. At the time he was afraid of mere rejection. But now things were even worse. Not only was he afraid of rejection, but also afraid of the fact that he was in Jack's body. And Gil _**hated **_Jack Vessalius. This body never actually belonged to him; to the chain B-Rabbit; to a plain toy rabbit plush. How could someone like him deserve love? _**"Your sin is your mere existance."**_ He didn't.

Oz's body was covered in mud and blood from his previous encounter with Leo; or better Glen, but so was Gilbert's and Gilbert didn't care. He whipped some tears from Oz's face. His skin was so smooth and soft. He wanted to stay like that forever; hugging him; touching him. It was perfect. It felt as if they were born for each other. Gilbert couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He stopped fearing any possible rejection. He just wanted to kiss him. Plain and simple. Even if it would only last for one second. One sole second. He slid his hand through Oz's silky; blonde hair pushing him against the hard; cold wall closing any possible distance.

He brought his lips close to Oz's. So close that he was able to hear his breath. So close that he could feel the warmness of his soft breathing. And with one plain movement he brought his rough lips against Oz's soft ones. His eyes opened wide as he felt Oz's lips moving against his; responding to his kiss. Responding to his sick; but at the same time right feelings. He licked Oz's bottom lip asking for entrance. Oz's lips slightly parted; feeling Gilbert taste every inch of his mouth; every bit of it. Their tongues were dancing together, creating a new dance. One of love.

As Oz realised what was happening he pulled away from Gilbert. He stared into the older male's golden eyes. "Don't.." "I do not deserve your love. Someone like me doesn't deserve love at all." For the first time Gilbert disobeyed his master. He brought their lips together once again; whispering against Oz's lips. "Non-sense; you deserve every bit of my love; Oz Vessalius."

_**The End. Xx**_

_***Hai= Yes**_

_**Hope you liked it!~ It took me a while to write it. I wanted it to be perfect.~ Please review. xx**_


End file.
